Into Neverland
by Diving in
Summary: Set after New moon. Bella make a new friend at school, who strangely look like Edward, but in a human and female version. "She had green emerald eyes and long bronze hair..." "I'm Eileen Masen." Not a crossover.
1. Prologue

**INTO NEVERLAND**

**Disclaimer:** **All twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

Edward looked for the last time at his house ; the place he had grown-up, who held all his childhood memory, which he couldn't remember. After his transformation, there was many thing he had forgot; as hard as he tried he couldn't even remember his father; he remembered his mother a little, but not his father; not even after coming to this house, not even after seeing the pictures, he couldn't.

Carlisle had explained to him that it was some after effect of the transformation; just like his ability and all the rest. He could said whatever he wanted, it didn't make better the fact that he could barely remember his family.

He threw a last glance at the house and was about to go down to rejoin Carlisle, when something draw his attention. A door, at the end of the corridor.

He vaguely remembered his mother forbidding him to go in that room, and yet, he saw her hovering sometimes in front of it, but never entering. He went to the door and looked at it, deciding wether or not he should go in there. Finally he tried opening the door, but she was locked. He hesitated, he could have open the door easily, but he didn't want to break it, for it was part of his family's home.

Suddenly, he heard a noise or so he thought but he couldn't have been sure; it have been very faint and short and sounded like a child laughter. It was strange, since with his ability he should have able to hear it clearly, and even more with his power. But as he put his ear against the door, he couldn't hear a thing.

This made him even more curious. He remembered seeing a bundle of keys in his father office. Within a second he was back with them.

After several try, he finally opened the door. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next. It was a child room. A little girl room, to be precise. A strong odor of vanilla with a hint of honey assaulted his senses. The room hadn't be opened in years. The scent was slighty familar.

His eyes widened when he recognized it; this was his mother scent or at least it ressembled it. The scent was slighty different but ressembled strongly his mother's.

Edward stepped into the room. What he noticed first, was that almost all the furniture were white or of a light wood color. The wallpaper were of a light purple color with a pattern of white flower. On the wall besides him was a large dresser with a hat box on top of it. On the opposite wall, was a window, with a view on the back garden and below it was a chest, open, with some toys in it.

Besides it was a grand dollhouse, with some little dolls in it, and further on the side was a carriage, with a doll in it.

In the middle of the room, was a little table with some dolls around it, a doll's tea party was settled on it. On the right wall was a large bed unmade, with dark pink bedding. In front of the bed was an old rocking chair, the same as the one he saw in his and his mother room. Across the bed, was a dressing table.

On top of it were porcelain dolls, a music box, a hairbrush, some ribbons, a little hat which was hang on the mirror and a black and white photography. Below it was a sewing basket, with some unfinished work. Beside the dressing table, was a desk with an ink pot on it and an open exercise book.

Someone had lived here, in his house, with his family and he hadn't know it. This room had obviously belonged to a child. He approached the dressing table and looked at the photography. It was a family picture, representing his parents and two children. He recognized himself as the little boy, he mustn't have been older than 4 or 5 years. But the little girl on the other hand.

She looked 9 or 10 years old and was the almost perfect replica of his mother in miniature. She was obviously his sister. But how, how was that possible ? Granted he didn't remember much of his family, but he was sure he had never seen her before, she wasn't even here when him and his parents fell sick and wasn't in any of the pictures of his family. What had happened to her ? Where was she now ?

He looked around him, everything was strange about this room; nobody had been here in years and yet, it looked like the owner was about to come back at any moment. The unmade bed, the open chest with toys inside, the dollhouse, the settled doll's tea party, the unfinished work in the sewing basket, the open exercise book on the desk.

This drew his attention, maybe he could find a name; he put the photography back on the dressing table and went to the desk. He looked at the exercice book, rather than writing like he had expected was a drawing; it represented a lille girl surrounded by beings with what looked like wings.

He looked at the beginning of the exercise book, but there was still no name; in fact this one was filled of drawings of those beings with wings, he recognized them as fairies. Edward frowned, not knowing what to make of those drawings. She must have liked fairies a lot he decided.

He looked around on the desk, there was some story and school books on the shelves. He opened the drawer and found another exercice book and a music textbook.

He opened the exercise book first at the first page. _"Eileen Masen exercise book "_ was written at the middle of the page, in big letter. So that was her name. Another "e", it figure. He then looked at the music textbook.

He looked at the beguinning, something was written. _"For my daughter. With love. E.M." _He recognized his father writing. He also noticed that according to some of the partitions, it was for piano; apparently it had been a family thing. But what surprised him, was the advanced pieces of music that were in this textbook, she must had been gifted to play such advanced pieces, at such a young age.

Edward suddenly felt a pang of sadness for this sister he had never got to know. What had happened to her ? He hadn't found any Eileen Masen burried near his parents. Her room looked like she was still there seconds ago and yet no one had been here for years. Had she just disappeared ? This certainly explained his mother behavior.

Ths must be why she hovered in front of the room, without entering it. She had lost a child, her daughter. This explained why he hadn't found any picture. She must have removed them because they were too painful to look at and kept them somewhere else; no mother would want to get rid of their childrens pictures.

Quickly he went to his parents room and after a short search, found what he was looking for in a hat box. Being a vampire certainly had his avantages. He opened the box and here they were, pictures of her, his sister at all ages. It was still strange for him to think he had a sister. In some she was alone, in others she was with him or either of his parents and again, in some others, she was with some childrens he assumed were her friends.

One picture in particulary drew his attention. Eileen was sitting at the piano, playing and looked so happy. In one quick decision, he decided to keep the pictures and put the others back in the hat box. It was stupid for he didn't know her, but still; he had kept a picture of his parents, so why not her. She was his sister, even if he didn't know her.

Putting the hat box where he found it, he locked all the door, put the keys somewhere safe and he went down to join Carlisle. Much later, he would talk to him about his discovery; about a sister he didn't know, who was a prodigy piano, loved fairies and resembled a lot his mother. But for now he would kept her for him and try to imagine a life, with a family he had no memories of. The ghost of a child laughter reaching his ears before the wind take it away, as he tried to imagine what his siter was like.

**Here it is, first chapter, let me know what you think. ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **All twilight related things belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1: Beginning:**

_Chicago, 1998._

Mary Jerry, threw a look at the child who sat at the stairs of the old house, while looking around her in a mix of awe and fear. She was wearing an old, long nightgown; her grandmother would have worn when she was a child and seemed to be around 9 or 10 years old. She had long bronze hair and green emerald eyes, she was a pretty child.

Mary had found her this morning, while going to the market. She was passing in front of the old Masen house, when she saw her. She was looking around her, and seemed lost. Mary first thought was that there must be someone looking for her; so she approached the child, noticing right away the strange way she was dressed. But upon seeing the woman coming toward her, the child curtsied to Mary's surprise. And when she asked her who she was and what was she doing here, she answered, to the woman even greatest surprise, in a refined language; that her name was Eileen Masen and that she lived here with her parents and her little brother. Mary blinked, not sure what to make of the girl and so decided for the most logical solution, and called the social services.

A woman came later, along with a policeman and after taking Mary's deposition, took the little girl with them. But just before she got into the car, Eileen had threw her a look full of fear and confusion that chilled the woman to the bones, and made her wonder if it really had been the better solution. She had looked at her, like somehow Mary had betrayed her. For years that would come, that look would haunt her, and she would always wonder about the mystery of the strange little girl, who looked and claimed to come from another time.

_Forks, 2006._

EPOV

I looked at my new school, wondering vaguely how long I would stay in this one. Not that the Jones planned on making me leave; but foster families never kept me long, no matter whom they were, they never did. In the end thought, I really didn't care anymore and besides, the judge promised me that if I managed to finish high school, with a good report card; and without bringing troubles of any sort, he would rethink my demand of emancipation. I sighed again and got off the car the Jones had lent me; an old blue Honda; and went to my new high school.

After passing by Mrs Cope's office, I wandered in search of my next class, when I crashed into someone.

"Sorry." I said looking at the person I just ran into. It was a girl around my age with brown hair and a pale skin. But then I looked into her eyes, and gasped. Her eyes looked empty, as if she was dead. I shivered; knowing that look all too well for having seen it on my face. I chased the thoughts off my mind and focused on the girl in front of me.

"Are you alright?" She looked up at me. An indefinable look passed in her dead eyes.

"I'm…" She began in a hoarse voice, still looking at me.

"Do you need help?" I attempted again. Rather than answering, she kept on looking at me, making me uncomfortable. The bell chooses that moment to ring. The words "saved by the bell" passed through my head.

"Well…" I begin, not sure what to said. "I have to go." She still didn't answer. "It was nice meeting you." I finished lamely, retreating. The girl was giving me the creep, looking at me like that, and not speaking.

I wandered a little before I could find my class. When I actually got there, the teacher had me stand in front of the whole class to present myself. I decided then that I didn't like him.

"Hello, I'm Eileen Masen." A gasp was suddenly heard. I looked for its source, it was the girl from earlier and she was looking me with wide-eyes. Well, that was a progress from last time, she didn't looked so dead anymore. Now she just looked scary. The teacher pointed a seat beside her. Of course. I sighed and went to my seat.

"Hi, I'm Eileen." I tried again. If I had to sit next to her for the rest of the year, I might as well try to talk her out of staring at me silently.

"…Bella." She croaked. But she's still looking at me strangely. At least there was some progress.I smiled at her; there may be just hope yet.

"Do you have a brother?" She blurted out suddenly. I blinked. What kind of question was that?

"Sorry, it's not my business." She said blushing. I forced a smile on my face.

"It's fine, and yes I have a brother, but he died a long time ago." I answered, as my heart squeezed painfully at the memories.

"Oh; sorry."

"It's fine." I turned back on my seat and tried to concentrate on the class. Damn, of all the things she had to ask.

After two _way too long_ hours, the bell for the lunch finally rang and I was invited by some peoples to lunch. I accepted the invitation. Not that I cared about making friends, but anything that made the judge and assistant social see that I was mature enough, was welcome. When I arrived at the table I noticed that Bella was there too. But the girl was sitting a bit apart of the rest and the way she was holding herself, she looked so sad, so desperate; as if someone had died. I suddenly felt a rush of compassion for her; I knew what it was like to feel this way.

I sat at the table with the others, and then the question fired, where did I came from, what were my parents like, why did they came here, and so on. I answered every question with a careful constructed story. My parent died a long time ago, I was living with some friends of them, who came here because they had enough of the town, and so on. With each lies telling the story became easier, but then again I had been doing that for so long, that it had become like a second nature to me. It was so easy.

"What was his name?" Someone suddenly asked. I turned to the source of the voice, it was Bella.

"Who?"

"Your brother?" I blinked, what were it with Bella and her obsession for my brother. I sighed and considered lying for a second. But there really was no point.

"Edward" I finally answered. Several people gasped, I looked at Bella who had retreated on herself and seemed to be in pain. I frowned and looked around but nobody was looking at her or rather, they were glancing at her and the silence had settled. I looked back to Bella, the pain on her face so oblivious, _so much like myself a long time ago_. And suddenly, for no reason I hated her, for reminding me of that time, of me being so weak; it was foolish and most certainly not her fault, but I couldn't help it. I decided here and then to try and avoid her. Or else I would start snapping at her for no reason.

Finally, the day was over. As I was driving in the car I remembered the end of the day. I succeeded in avoiding Bella; but a girl with brown curly hair whose name began with a J, made a point on telling me the whole story with the Cullen and Bella, who exactly they were, what they looked like and their story, with snide comments here and there. That girl sure loved to gossip. When I arrived at the Jones's home, Mr Jones was waiting for me in the living room.

"Hello Eileen, how was your day?" He asked pleasantly, but his gaze raked my body. I shivered and crossed my arms in front of me protectively.

"It was okay. Where is Mrs Jones?" I asked quickly, praying she was here.

"She's still at work." He said rising up, his eyes still on me. "Tell me…" He began.

"I have homework." I said quickly, retreating toward the staircases. "I should go." And without letting him the time to answer I literally run to my room and locked the door. This was my rule number one, something I learned the hard way. Always lock or block the door of my room. I tested the door to be sure it was locked safely, seconds later the handle moved, I hold my breath it did it again several times before it stopped. Only then did I allow myself to breath. I took a chair and put it against the door for good measure. I did my homework then quickly dressed up in my pajamas. And as lay in bed, watching the handle move up and down quickly, before hearing loud step fade away; I prayed for the day of my emancipation to come quickly.

**So I rewritten this chapter with some changes, let me know what you think. Thank you to Izziesaurus and , for their reviews and all the people who put me on their favorite and story alert list. So, I'm not afraid to admit it, I'm in a desperate need of a Beta, to help me with the Twilight characters personality; among other things. So if anyone is interested, I'm all for it. Thank you very much. ^^**


End file.
